House 522
by Griffinboy775
Summary: What happens when a lover or a friend dies? Do the most hurt fight back? Or do they only mourn? RATED M FOR CUSSING AND (MAYBE) SEXUAL THEMES IN THE FUTURE.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

* * *

"So... Why'd ya quit?"  
"I didn't belong and it wasn't right."  
"You didn't belong anyway."  
"You think I'm getting scared? 'Cause if you do, you got another thing comin'."  
"Well... That's a shame. You were a good man, Ruby."  
"Don't do this. What will Sapphire and Emerald think if you do?"  
"Who said they'd find out?"  
BLAM!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"I don't give a FUCK." Sapphire cried to the officer. It was 7:27 am, June 15th. Sapphire, Green and Yellow stood together near the yellow tape that blocked their entry.

"Sapphire, you need to calm down..." Crystal said, soothingly. "Remember, Emerald's still here." she referred to the small teenage boy behind her, rubbing his eyes, indicating he had just woken up.

"Ruby's dead! How can I be calm at a time like this!?" Sapphire retorted, anger and sadness merging in her expression.

"Sapphy... You're hysterical. Come on, let's go home..." Gold said, grabbing her shoulders and walking off, winking at his girlfriend as he passed. Crystal smiled and blushed, covering her face as Gold walked by. Emerald tugged at Red's jacket, his face expressionless as he turned and looked down.

"What will happen now that Ruby's gone? Will there be another Dexholder?"

"Honestly, little buddy... I don't know." Red said monotone as he looked back towards the wreckage. The medical staff was bringing out the body from the destroyed, long before abandoned, house. "Ruby was a strong guy. I just wonder what happened.. and who, or what, killed him." Emerald nodded as a response.

"Lots of pokemon have been going missing, too.." Emerald turned back to the master trainer. "Coincidence?"

"Maybe..." Red thought for a moment. Ruby WAS always out somewhere when there was an important job to do, but then: so was White, Pearl and Silver. Now that he thought about it, there were a lot of people missing those days... "There's also been an odd increase in criminal activity lately." Red thought out loud.

"What's that got to do with Ruby dying?" Emerald asked, looking behind him. Red hadn't realized that the tape had been removed and everyone had walked away until just then.

"I don't know, Emerald," He turned around and walked past with a brisk, rushed pace, "but I'm sure as hell gonna find out."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

* * *

Yellow woke up long past the time her alarm clock was set to go off, her Chuchu making sure she woke up before 9 am with a spark attack. She flicked the yellow mouse and gave it a hug before stretching and putting on some clothes. She grabbed her signature straw hat before opening the door to a pacing Red.

"Hey." Yellow said as she laid eyes on the other. Red turned to the voice and looked at her with horror filled eyes. "What's wrong?" Yellow asked as the other just stared until not a moment later, he hugged her, crying into her shirt.

Red lifted his head and looked down, eyes the darkest shade of the color of his name.

"Ruby's dead." He said, changing the young girl's expression from confused to hysterical crying. They stood like that until Yellow got a call from Emerald. The boy was calling to see if she wanted to still go out for lunch later, but she declined. Emerald hung up after a sad sounding "oh", leaving Yellow to cry into her pillow. Red was there the entire time, consoling her while trying to console himself. It was hard, losing a friend that had saved your medusafied ass. Hell, he didn't even remember the last thing he had told Ruby.

A couple hours later, on the other side of town, a young girl, no more than 17 or 18 had been sitting outside the bar since 7:40 earlier that morning.

"Hey, uh... Miss?" The gruff, shaggy-haired barkeeper tapped her shoulder. The girl snapped out of her trance, she lifted her head and looked at the man. "We're open now... I can get you a free drink since you look like you've been waiting for one."

"That'd be nice, thank you." She stood up and pecked him as thanks, waltzing into the pub and sitting on a stool. She ordered a Jack coke, telling him that her lover had died.. somehow.

"Somehow? You mean you don't know? Why wouldn't they tell you?" The man asked as he handed the girl her drink.

"I don't know. They said that I'd know as soon as everyone else knows.." She scoffed as she took a sip. "I can't exactly force them to tell me, but I'd at least expect a guess!"

"I get ya, sweetheart. My brother died over two years ago in a worn down house in the Kanto outskirts. Only, the floor caved in and they pulled him out of the rubble." The bartender said, cleaning the last few glasses before he actually opened. Something in Sapphire clicked, as the gears in her brain grinded through the story. Then a question bubbled up.

"What was the house number?" She asked, looking up suddenly at the man behind the counter.

"Uhh... Let's see if I can remember right..." The man thought for a minute before speaking again. "It was 522. I'm sure. It was on Johto Way." Sapphire laid down some money, finished her drink and ran off, calling behind her, "Keep it! It's for the tip!"

The man shrugged and shook his head. "That girl's gonna get in an assload of trouble if she goes alone..." He said, flipping the neon sign on the door to "On."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

* * *

Crystal and Emerald sat at a table in a local, old-but-reliable, Italian restaurant. Emerald took a deep breath, wanting to break the silence, but deciding against it in the end.

Crystal worried about how Emerald was handling everything. "Emerald, honey.."  
Emerald shifted around in his booster seat and looked up, with a questioning look on his face. "Are you okay? I know with everything that's been going on, something has to be up..." The boy sighed heavily as he shifted around again.

"I'm just getting stressed out, is all. I wanted to go out for lunch with Yellow to tell her what happened." Emerald explained.

"She said 'no' I'm guessing?"

"Yeah. Is Gold coming home with us tonight?" Emerald dreaded those nights, especially when they occurred during thunderstorms. Crystal barely worked hard enough to pay off their one bedroom apartment. Those nights meant that he would end up getting their couch to sleep on. And, Arceus forbid, he didn't want to know what went on behind those doors after they were shut without him back there.

"He's not coming over for a while, Rald." Crystal said, reading his facial movement.

"Okay." the boy replied, taking a bite out of his food. The two finished their meals in silence, Crystal paying the bill and picked up Emerald. Crystal was, to the amazement of the other Dexholders, the only one that could carry him without him fighting them. She hummed all the way to her bike and buckled him into a child's seat. Climbing onto the front of the seat she heard a soft humming from behind her. She turned around and saw Emerald, eyes closed, humming the same tune she was. Crystal smiled in spite of herself and started to bike away. She biked through the highway and past the laboratory, finally reaching her house, hair everywhere and Emerald, to her surprise, asleep.

Crystal undid the buckles protecting Emerald and picked him up, holding his small, baby-like frame in her arms. She unlocked her door and walked in, immediately heading back to their room. Crystal set Emerald on the bed and put the covers over him, closing the door silently on her way out. She walked back out into the living room and glanced at the clock. It was almost 10 at night, so she turned on her TV and watched the news.

As the newscaster went to a commercial break, Crystal heard a knock at her door. She opened the door to find a beaten, broken looking Sapphire standing there. She was breathing heavily and was holding her side. Sapphire lifted her hand from where it sat to reveal a bullet wound. Crystal's eyes widened and she said, "Wait right here for just a second." Crystal ran back, grabbed the boy, covers and all, put the blankets under him in a burrito style and picked him up, running for her pokemon. She released Xatee and told her to fly the group to the nearest hospital. The trip took a relatively fast five minutes and, as they landed, the group were welcomed by a group of paramedics, which took Sapphire to the ER as fast as they could run. Crystal set Emerald down on a set of benches and Crystal herself sat next to him, stroking his head. The senior trainer, falling into a trance watching her hand, soon hypnotized herself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

* * *

"Crystal..." The girl stirred, muttering a few words before going back to sleep. "Cryyystalll..." She grunted, batting at the air unconsciously. "CRYSTAL!" Emerald's cry awoke the young lab assistant with a start. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and glanced at her watch. 10:42 am.

"Good morning, Rald.." She said, ruffling his hair. "Did you go home to take a shower? Why didn't you wake me up then?" Crystal asked, sleep still glazed her eyes.

"Yes I did. Don't worry, my pokemon wouldn't have let me burn the house down." Emerald said, grinning and pleased with himself. "And I need more gel for my hair..."

Crystal breathed deeply. 'Really, Emerald?' she thought 'My friend is in the hospital and you suddenly feel the need to tell me you need more hair gel? Ugh...' "I'll get some when I get the chance." Crystal finally said, taking the much smaller boy in her arms. The doctor came in not too soon after and asked to talk to Crystal. "Wait right here, okay?" Crystal asked as the Doctor turned the television to the cartoon channel, but when he saw Emerald with his arms crossed and an angered look on his face, the man quickly changed it back to the local news.

"What's wrong? Is Sapphy alright?" Crystal asked as the doctor closed the door behind him.

"Well, it's hard to say. She sustained heavy blood loss and several stab wounds. Looked like a gang jumped her, but you may want to ask her yourself." The doctor finished before Emerald burst into the hall, eyes wide.

"Crystal... I think I have an idea of who killed Ruby..."  
-

Emerald listened to the mumbling of the doctor through the glass, while also paying attention to the news as well.

"In other local news, the "Black Arboks" have struck again, claiming the life of another young trainer in the area. Police have not revealed the identity of the young person yet, but we are expecting a full press release soon." The newscaster said.

"In case you are unfamiliar with this group of thugs, they are a group of bikers that are led by an Ex- Team Rocket member who is only known as 'Metallic Red'. The gang has gained a reputation in recent years, being caught for pokemon poaching, murders and robberies. If you want their full story, go onto our website." Another young woman reported, looking with a smile at the screen.

Emerald had another expression on his face. The kind of expression that's a mix of horror and realization. He jumped out of the stiff, blue chair and threw the door open.

"What are you talking about, Emerald?" Crystal asked. Emerald, looking frustrated, pulled her aside and into another room.

"It was the Black Arboks."

"You mean that little street gang from Unova?"

"Yeah, them! The gang leader is some guy, or girl, named 'Metallic Red."

"Where does that get us?" Crystal asked, hastily.

"Nowhere. Not yet. I think I know their usual hideouts, though. I can look them up and get more info online." Emerald said. Crystal gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"You are awesome." She said.

"I know." he grinned widely, the two returning to the doctor, who led them to Sapphire.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

* * *

Hey everyone. Just wanted to update everyone on something. I could be a bit behind on updates for the next 3-4 weeks, as I will have little to no internet access to upload. So, until then, enjoy the fifth chapter of House 522! And don't forget to review if you enjoy it!

* * *

Emerald was held back by the doctor as he and Crystal tried to enter.

"Crystal!" Emerald whined, loud enough for the young woman to hear.

"I'll be back soon, I promise." She knelt down and gave the boy a hug, before turning back around and entering the room, closing the door behind her. Emerald turned back around and sat down on a bench outside of the large, heavy wooden door, pouting.

Sapphire was waking up as the loud echos of the door closing reached her ears.

"Hey, Crystal. You here to talk to me, or is Emerald trying to show Yellow his soft side?" Sapphire asked, Crystal laughing out loud afterwards.

"You act like he has any side other than battling!" Crystal said, making both girls laugh. "You know who got you?" Crystal asked, changing the subject. Sapphire shook her head.

"They all had on black hoodies and ski masks with Arbok patterns on their clothing." Sapphire recalled, cringing in spite of herself.

"Really?" Crystal said as more of a flat statement rather than a question.

"You sound like you know who they are..." the other girl said, thoughts trailing away from her.

"I do. And I think they had some connection to Ruby." Crystal said, restating what Emerald had said.

"If they do, you have to send in the police."

"The police aren't gonna do a thing. You know that." Crystal said, eyes harsh and fiery as she stared at Sapphire.

"So, what are you gonna do, then?" Sapphire asked, taking a drink of her water.

Crystal was exiting the room when she turned around and said, "I'm gonna get the truth, of course." She said as she left. Emerald peeked in and waved. Sapphire waved back and the boy ran up to hug his friend. Crystal called out for him and he ran off, lightly kissing Sapphire on the cheek and running off.


End file.
